An environment context refers to information used to describe an environment in which user equipment is located, for example, information about the environment such as a geographic location of the user equipment, temperature, humidity, air pressure, noise, pollution, an activity that is carried out, or resource availability. Currently, environment context collection is a key technology for implementing mobile office. Due to diversity of terminal devices, different terminal devices have different sensors. Therefore, a single terminal device cannot satisfy requirements of various applications on environment contexts.
Smart space may provide various data and services to a user. The smart space is space in which a computer device, an information device, and multiple types of sensing apparatuses are embedded. A user located in the smart space performs communication with a server of the smart space using a specific control device or installing a corresponding interaction control program or physical hardware on a device such as a mobile phone, and can obtain various data and services of the smart space conveniently. For example, when the user located in the smart space accesses an application, if a certain or some environment contexts are lacking, but the smart space has a sensing apparatus that provides the environment context, the user can obtain, by interacting with the smart space using the device, the environment context lacked by the user, and provide the environment context to a corresponding application device. The application device executes the application according to the obtained environment context of the user, and sends an execution result to the user.
However, the smart space is fixed physical space and is irremovable. Currently, the actually applied smart space is also very limited. When a user located in non-smart space accesses an application, the user cannot obtain an environment context lacked by the user. In addition, currently, there is no universal smart space interaction control program or physical hardware, and different interaction control programs and different physical hardware are required for communicating with servers of different smart space. Therefore, providing, based on the smart space, an environment context lacked by user equipment, has a great limitation.